1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, device, and computer readable storage medium for implementing a slot machine game with a new and improved mechanism for triggering spinning of reels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines are a popular gambling game found in casinos. One disadvantage of current slot machines is that if the first symbol is a blank, then the player typically will lose, but the player must still wait until the second and third reels have spun. Further, slot games in which a player can play multiple lines are becoming more popular with players and more profitable for casinos.
What is needed is a new variety of the game that can be more profitable for the casino, as well as in a form that some players may prefer over a standard slot game.